Amamiya Yuuhi
The Lizard Knight, and main protagonist. His animal partner is Noi Crezant. 'Appearance' Yuuhi is a young adult with a feeble and scrawny appearance. He is bespectacled with green eyes and downward black hair. He usually looks very apathetic, but is still prone to acting silly and making goofy faces in the right situations. For the most part he shows very little emotion and trys to blend into the background (much like a lizard). He mostly dresses in winter atire, wearing hoodies or jackets over a normal tee-shirt with a pair of jeans. 'Personality' An introvert individual, he had a disturbed personality because of the abuse he received from his grandfather. He was raised to not trust or befriend anyone as a result of his father's death at the hands of a traitorous partner and his mother's subsequent disappearance, and was chained in the basement to ensure he didn't make friends. He grew attached with those chains until he met Asahina Samidare, and he took the opportunity to let her hold the chains to make him free from his own thoughts or responsibilities. He would do anything, including murder, to help the princess with her goal. When he first met Noi Crezant he said that he would rather watch the battle for earth from the sidelines, and if the earth was to be destroyed then he wouldn't really care. However, after he fell in love with Samidare, his goal changed to helping her destroy the world. Yuuhi is very intelligent and has a keen wit, which he uses in battle very effectively. As stated by Nagumo Souichirou, Yuuhi is of the intellectual group within the Beast Knights (along with Shimaki Hyou). Yuuhi likes to plan battles in advance, which at first consisted of him digging trap holes in the mountains for the golems to fall into (even though his trap holes usually catch his allies). Yuuhi even defeated Elaphebolion all on his own, using his higher intellect by tricking it to jump off a cliff. More recently however his strategic abilities have been shown to be far greater then previously assumed. Through the course of the story Yuuhi trained with and fought alongside the other Beast Knights, all the while masking his true abilities. Even when he finished his domain control; Babylon, he held his power back and studied the knights' fighting styles and weaknesses. It was even implied that he did not dig trap holes to catch the golems, but rather to increase his physical stamina and strength. So throughout the entire battle for earth Yuuhi was getting stronger under everyone's nose, and in the final battle used this against the other knights. To outwit Shimaki and even Hakudou Yayoi (who knew of Yuuhi and Samidare's plan to destroy the world long before the final battle) Yuuhi has proven to be one of the smartest characters in the series. Yuuhi is also a bit of a pervert. He has tried to walk in on girls changing (claiming it as being a "suprise"), and on one occasion grabbed Hisame's breasts. Yuuhi is an incredibly antisocial individual. He trys to avoid making friends every chance he gets (a personality flaw from his abusive childhood), and he doesn't have much regard for other people's lives or feelings. He is very cold and emotionless at times, but has shown to act jealous if anyone flirts with Samidare. Because of this he considers Mikazuki a major rival because he is also in love with Samidare. As mentioned, he is very loyal to Samidare and will die for her if it would make her happy. His loyalty steams from his romantic feelings for her and that he gave Samidare control of the chains that binded him, making him her complete and loyal servant. Despite his painful upbringing, throughout the story Yuuhi becomes much more social and makes several friends. It has even been said by the princess twice that yuuhi's personality is changing into that of Shinome Hangetsu's. Simply calm and childish. 'Abilities' Yuuhi as a Beast Knight has the power of Domain Control, from his magic ring (which works alot like telekinesis). However, his power has proved itself to be next to useless. In the begining, Yuuhi mainly used his power to escape from the Golems, which he calls his "Retreat Gimmick". His only goal at first was to survive while he trained with Samidare to increase his chances of survival. Whenever he first used his domain to attack it proved to be very ineffective. The most useful thing Yuuhi could do with his domain was to jump incredibly far distances, as well as momentarily levitate in place. At first he could only levitate for about 5 seconds,but as he began training his domain he could float for longer periods of time. Yuuhi was als o given martial art abilites through Shinonome Hangetsu's wish, however at the same time his weak body stops him from being able to use them efficiently. Later he learns how to use Shinome Hangetsu's signature move Houtengeki. Although he can use Houtengeki, it's not as powerful as when Hangetsu used it. While fighting Mikazuki he is told that he needs to find his own power and not simply use Hangetsu's. Later on he masters Hangetsu's martial arts to the point where he actually defeats Mikazuki. Towards the end Yuuhi finally completes his domain, which he calls Airspace Control Babylon. Babylon covers Yuuhi in a dome of very weak domains, but he uses these to increase his speed tenfold. At the same time it also slows down the movements of his opponents, making it easier for Yuuhi to avoid attacks and deliver powerful blows. Also closer to the end of the manga he has shown an unknown Domain control that takes the shape of an enormous hand. He along with all the beast knights can combine domains into a combo called Negai Kanau Hikari (litterally * The light that grants wishes.). As far as abilities go Amamiya Yuuhi is regarded as being able to stand toe-to-toe with Mikazuki until he loses his concentration. Babylon unlike most domain contols dosent have a solid figure it's appearance is more like a mist before dispersing. Another thing that sperates Babylon is the fact that it can be used for both offense and defense. Although a rare case it is shown that Princess Samidare is able to negate the effects of Babylon. 'Relationships' Knights/Allies Samidare Initially Amamiya thought Samidare might have been crazy. When she made him take a test to prove his loyalty he caught her without much thought. In later chapters it is revealed that he was using her to hold the psycological chains which his granfather had put on him. Later it is seen that Samidare has a darker side to her that is mostly seen while fighting Animus. This darker side usally appears to Amamyia in his dreams offering him rewards such as kisses. From the time that he became Samidare's loyal knight, Amamyia was in love with her. He is even willing to destroy the world with her just to make her happy. Hangetsu At first Amamiya only viewed him as a threat to the princesse's plan and a general nuissance. During the next chapters Amamiya bonds with him and realizes that shinome has a love for alchol and the anime Mystical Mary. It is to be noted that Shinome while teaching Amaiya nothing directly, he indirectly taught him a great deal. The relationship between them can also be seen as one-sided rivalry. It is later seen that Amaiya has a deep respect for him as he cried when he was dead Mikazuki Nagumo Yayoi Shimaki Subaru Yukimachi Tarou Hanako Akane Akitani Anima Animals Noi Ludo Family Grandfather Aunt Cousin Enemies Animus 'Story' Background Amamiya Yuuhi has lived his present life marked with resentment towards his abusive past. When he was a boy his detective father was found dead after apparently being murdered by one of his colleagues when he stumbled into a firearms smuggling. At the funeral his mother walked off, never to be seen again. His grandfather, wanting Yuuhi to never end up like his father, forbid him from ever making friends that would stab him in the back. If Yuuhi ever disobeyed him, he was locked and chained down in the basement. Now a college student living on his own in a cramped apartment, he woke up one day to see a lizard staring at him on top of his bed sheets. It was Noi Crezant, a lizard and knight entrusting an unwilling Yuuhi to help save the world as the into 'the lizard knight'. Meeting the Princess While taking a walk, the first golem, Gamelion, appeared and Yuuhi sensed his sharp blood lust, with fear of his life at stake, he had no choice but join in the biscuit war and confront it. He used his Domain Control to lift himself up and to escaped it's blow, but was then left exposed to a lethal follow-up attack where he thought he was going to die. He was then saved by a girl who he recognized as the same girl he saw that window in his appartmen't balcony. It was later revealed she was actually the princess of the beast knights and introduced herself as Asahina Samidare. Afterwards he continued to express his refusal of being part of the war especially after experiencing his first golem, citing the danger of fighting. The next day in the university Samidare appeared and asked him if he remembers her from sometime before. She invited him to the rooftop to show him something, an offer which surpised Noi. He was then revealed the presence of The Biscuit Hammer. Samidare then expressed her desire to stop the hammer only so she can destroy the world by her own hands, a statement which amused Yuuhi. She then tested his trustwhortyness by letting herself fall from the roof, prompting Yuuhi to jump down to catch her with the aid of his Domain Control. Initially completely opposed to the idea, he was convinced after Samidare asked for his complete obedience. He had wanted to throw away the old chains that belonged to his grandfather, but was too scared to live without them, thus, he took the chance to change the person holding them, and gave Samidare his undivided loyalty. Category:Beast Knights